I Am Lord Voldemort
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Tom Riddle Jr. has figured out how to make a Horcrux. First he needs someone to die then can he make his Horcrux. This is a one-shot on how Tom Riddle Jr. felt when making his First Horcrux and splitting his soul and how he came to be Lord Voldemort. Written for the First Time Challenge Prompt. More information inside.


**A/N: This particular one-shot was written on Tom M. Riddle before Lord Voldemort. It was fairly interesting to write because I've never written well about him but it was too much fun making him sort of psychotic. Please Enjoy and Review/Favorite!**

**Written For: The First Time Competition**

**Level: Hard(13)**

**Character: Tom Riddle Jr./Lord Voldemort**

**Prompt: First time splitting his soul and making a Horcrux.**

"I've figured it out!" cried Tom as he ran a hand over his hair.

All this research and work finally paid off. Tom grinned like a madman as he appreciated his work. Everybody would soon know his name. Not that filthy muggle father's name. No, a name that would be remembered for ages to come. _**His**_ name.

Tom laughed maniacally as he circled the spell in _Secrets of the Darkest Arts. _The old fool Dumbledore convinced Professor Dippet to take the book out of the Restricted Section in the Library, but no worries it was only a matter of time before Tom soon found them. Dumbledore, tch, the old man was wary of him probably thought he did the crimes even though the teaachers all favored would have to do something about him but everything would happen at it's due time.

Tom picked up the book, and his wand before making his way to the First Floor Girl's Lavatory on the first floor of the tower. His gaze immediately found the sinks as he arrived. Tom chuckled softly it would only be too easy to kill especially that he had the snake with him.

"_Open_," he spoke parseltounge and willed the Basilisk to appear. Now all that was left was to find a mudblood victim to inflict the Basilisk on. As if on cue a bathroom stall opened.

"_Kill her_," he hissed and the snake moved. The girl opened her mouth to scream but it was already too late. The Basilisk's stare brought immediate death. Tom laughed, or cackled more like it, as the girl fell with a thud backwards.

He spoke again,"_Leave me, go back now_."

Tom moved cautionly towards the body making sure not to touch it casting a locking spell and a muffliato spell on the door. He laughed so hard when he recognized the victim. It was _that_ girl. It was the Mytle Girl. She was always being bullied by some slytherins. Tom abruptly stopped laughing and frowned slightly. _It would have been better if it was a well-liked mudblood, but this would have have to do_, he thought.

He took out his diary , journal really, and his heart began to speed up just a tad. He wasn't nervous, no it was excitement. This was his first step into Greatness. He placed his notebook on the counter and levitated the corpse to him. He smiled as the body lay in fornt of him. With a quick movement he raised his own wand, and began tearing a part of his soul.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Tom as his body began to convulse. His insides felt as they were being ripped apart. The pain was unimaginable," Gahhhh!"

He felt a piece of his soul gone. He quickly transferred the piece to his notebook with a shaking hand. It was pure agony as he felt a harsh pull. When it was over, Tom felt his knees try to buckle. He hastlily grabbed on to the sink to stop himself ffrom sinking. The pain hadn't left him yet.

"Hahaha," began to laugh Tom but it came out as a throaty laugh. His voice was weak and cracked,"I've done it! A horcrux!"

He looked at himself in the mirror and realized he was still shaking. He mustered his remaining strength to stop but it was in vain. He turned on the faucet and threw water on his face. A sharp pain ran through his heart he instantly clutched it. As he clutched his chest, the laughter came again.

"I will be recognized as the Greatest Wizard Ever!" Tom cried, "Wizard's will fear and respect my name!"

_Yes, my name Tom Marvolo Riddle_, thought Tom before shaking his head abd grinning widely _No, not that filthy muggle name_. He wrote his name with his wand before rearranging the letters.

"Yes," he whispered then boomed, "I Am Lord Voldemort!"


End file.
